The Hatake Family
by Kaka'RinXxx
Summary: How would Kakashi be with Rin and a son called Ryu who was the 3-tails turtle jinchuriki and hated like Naruto was? And Naruto as Kakashi's little brother, Find out now! Fun/Cool-Naruto, Alive/Rin Kaka-Rin Naru-Saku Ino-Sasu and other pairings. (Ryu is an OC and doesn't Exist in the Manga/Anime) (Rated M for some Mature Chapters throughout the story)
1. Chapter 1

**Kakashi and Rin had a happy relationship, They were married, and about to become parents,****  
**

**It was 6:00pm and Rin was currently at the hospital giving birth to her's and Kakashi's little child, who's life will soon be ruined...**

**"Oh Crap! What's happening!" Kakashi just couldn't stay still, he was running around the corridor like a 5 year old on sugar hive,**

**"SIT DOWN NII-SAN! YOUR ATTRACTING ATTENTION TO YOURSELF!" His ever elusive surrogate little brother Naruto, younger by 14 years and new Hokage, snapped annoyed with the looks patients and doctors were giving them,**

**Just as he was about to respond a Med-nin walked out and little tiny wails were heard,**

**as soon as the doorway was clear Kakashi practically flew in to see how his new family was coping,**

**The scene before his eyes was Loving,**

**His wife, though exhausted was smiling and holding a little bundle of joy in her arms covered in a soft blue cotton blanket,**

**"Its a boy, Congratulations Hatake-San" The Med-nin stated walking out,**

**Kakashi walked over there and sat by his wife's side literally in awe at his new born son as he opened his eyes revealing big, round chocolate brown eyes on his little chubby face**

**"He's beautiful" Kakashi muttered, smiling gently at his little son,**

**Before Rin could respond though, there was a loud boom outside the hospital, going to see what it was from the window, ****K**akashi froze when he saw what it was,

**"Kabuto's ...CONTROLLING THE SANABI!" To say Kakashi was shocked was an ****understatement, He could tell that Kabuto only got the Sanabi to obey him by using a forbidden Jutsu,**

**"Rin we need to go now" He urged,**

**"Not so fast..._Kakashi_" Kakashi immediately turned around to see Kabuto holding His son while Rin was tied up, tears making her eyes glossy,**

**"LET THEM GO!",**

**"She can go, she is of no use to me, the child, now he is of a different matter,**

**but don't worry you will see him later... After the sealing that is" and with that he was gone, **

**"****_Crap!" _****Kakashi's mind was booming as he untied Rin,**

**When the rope was gone he hugged his wife tight promising he would get his son back,**

**"He will come back safe I promise" He vowed while kissing her on her cherry soft lips,**

**She was crying so much she fell asleep in his arms, he carried her to the bed so she could get some rest but then the Sanabi started to disappear,**

**at that moment Kakashi started to get paler and paler, he had to know what happened to his son so he ran to where the Sanabi had just disappeared from,**

**It was then he saw his son, his precious son on a slab of concrete with a seal on his stomache and Naruto examining it while picking him up,**

**With all the air he could gather he shouted out to him**

**"NARUTO!" he saw Naruto look up and walk to him**

**"Nii-San...I couldn't stop h-him" he choked on his own unshed tears,**

**"Naruto...-"Kakashi tried to talk to him but Naruto cut him off**

**"-I'm sorry Nii-San I couldn't he-help h-him from th-this" He started sobbing knowing the future of the child would be similar to his own, Like Hell, to be put in simple terms,**

**"Its not your fault, you tried to help him, at least you've checked the seal to make sure he will be safe" Kakashi soothed Naruto's mind **

**"here he is, he won't have a good future as a child though and he will find it hard to make friends, but as long as he has you and Rin he will be fine, I'll help out too, if you need a babysitter or someone to stop gossip I'm the one to go to" Naruto flashed him his famous toothy grin while Kakashi smiled at him softly**

**"Thank you Naruto that means alot, oh and me and Rin have chosen a name, Its Ryu, Ryu Hatake I'll let Rin know what happened and what you said, Ja Ne" with that he walked back to the hospital to talk to Rin,**

* * *

The Next Chapter will be up soon!

Please read!

I'm not very good with stories but I hope this one works out,

I may start a new story too, it depends on how this one goes,

Please review, Thanks bye!

Kashi out xx


	2. Chapter 2

The Hatake's New Life -

**Kakashi and Rin where walking down the street after Ryu was released from hospital,**

**They can't help but notice the glares sent there way although they notice no one coming near them, which they are thankful for, after all no-one messed with Hatake Kakashi, The Copy-Cat Nin especially about his family,**

**Just as they passed Ichiraku Ramen's, They saw Naruto walking out with his Wife, Sakura, who was 7 months pregnant carrying a girl, They decided to name her Kushina,after Naruto's Mother,**

**"Hey yo Nii-San!" Naruto flashed his famous toothy gri****n**

**"Yo Naruto not too loud Ryu's asleep and if he wakes up, Rin will not be happy in fact her temper can rival Tsunade's" Kakashi mused trying not to wither under Rin's glare**

**"So hows the pregnancy?" Rin asked trying to get over Kakashi's teasing**

**"Just fine, I can't wait until she is born Naruto wants her to become a Ninja so she may be in the same class as Ryu" Sakura smiled**

**"That would be so COOL!" Naruto ****beamed**

**"I guess...as long as Ryu has Kushina in his class he won't have to worry about being alone" Rin had a sad smile,**

**Kakashi noticed and kissed her cheek quickly.**

** Naruto wolf-whistled and Sakura gave him a knock over the head when Kakashi and Rin blushed a bit,**

**"Naruto! Show respect!" she seethed**

**"Hey no hitting the Hokage woman" that earned him another knock to the head**

**"WHO ARE YOU CALLING WOMAN!" crap she is M.A.D **

**The Hokage was the strongest man in the village, but even he quivers in fear of his pink-haired pregnant wife,**

**"Well, we should go, Ryu is probably going to wake up soon" Rin mused looking at the Uzumaki-Namikaze couple**

**"But I wanna watch this show" Kakashi pouted**

**"Kakashi!" Rin warned**

**"please!" he whined**

**"No!" **

**"Your mean!"**

**"Good!"**

**"And your impatient!"**

**"Come on!" and with that she dragged him away by the ear causing many colourful curses to be heard and many strange looks to be thrown at them with glares as-well from the villagers who hate Ryu **

**"Well looks like we know who's in-charge of the Hatake Family" Naruto Joked watching the site and recording it too, It would make great blackmail**

**"Can we go see Ino and Sasuke? Their son is 4 Months old today and I wanna try some of the cake Sasuke made!" Sakura asked giggling from the sight of Kakashi Hatake, feared all over the Elemental Nations is being Man-Handled by his Wife **

**"Yea sure but don't eat it all" With that Naruto and Sakura left **

* * *

I hope you liked the chapter, sorry if some of the words have missing letters, my laptop keys are a bit stiff

Translations:

Nii-San = Big brother

Hokage = Village leader

Elemental Nations = 5 powerful countrys with own villages

R&R please!

Kashi Out! xxx


	3. Chapter 3

This is a time skip, Ryu is now 4 years old and can talk well for his age,

I'm hoping the chapter will be funny it involves the death...of a chicken

* * *

**Time Skip-**

**4 Years Later-**


	4. Chapter 4

This Chapter contains the death...of a chicken...

* * *

**The day started out normal, Kakashi Hatake Woke up and saw his wife next to him so he woke her up and they rolled each other over and kissed while smiling,**

**They showered, woke up Ryu and had breakfast, Eggs with bacon and coffee for Kakashi and Rin while Ryu had milk,**

**The family then decided to go to Naruto's office so Kakashi could get a mission and Ryu could see Kushina sine the 4 year old would be there,**

**As soon as they got to the office Kushina stopped asking her father for Ramen(She really takes after her father) and saw Ryu, She jumped up and ran over and hugged him, He smiled and hugged her back after she asked Ryu's father something,**

**"Daddy said you need to weed a garden today" she grinned**

**"Seriously?" Kakashi (did not) Pout**

**"Yup oh and be careful, she loves her chickens, especially Ronnie the Rooster" He grinned  
**

**"Fine" **

**"bye bye dad have fun!" Ryu giggled**

**"I'll try~" Kakashi sing songed**

**As Kakashi and Rin walked hand in hand they noticed that the mission whereabouts were close,**

**"I have to go to work I'll see you later," with that she kissed him and walked to the hospital,**

**Kakashi found the mission location easy and knocked on the door when a woman opened the door,**

**"Ah your the shinobi coming to weed my garden?" she scowled recognising the man as the monsters father,**

**"Yes, where do I start?" He was NOT amused at this, He was a shinobi, NOT A SLAVE!**

**As she showed him the way he mumbled curses about getting revenge on a certain blonde Knuckle head for this stupid, annoying mission.**

**It was 2 hours later-**

**Kakashi's hands were red with little thorn prickles in his thumbs,**

**His patience was wearing thin because the stupid chickens kept squawking and eating a few flowers,**

**'I'm nearly done! YES!' He was so close to completing the mission,**

**He just got rid of the weed using a shuriken but it got stuck in the fence,**

**He went over to pull it out not knowing of the Rooster behind him so he kept pulling trying to get it out, **

**It took him 15 minutes to get it out but it was so much he fell backwards with the Rooster still behind him,**

**Unfortunately**** he landed onto the chicken with the claws poking into his back,**

**"OW SHIT THAT FUCKING HURTS I HATE THESE DAMN BIRDS!" He cursed so loud people on the street walked over to the fence and began laughing at the site,**

**The copy cat ninja was rolling on the floor with feathers covering him,**

**Just then the woman came out and gasped as she saw the bird,**

**"RONNIE!" she wailed**

**"I'm fine thanks" Kakashi glared at her and muttered**

**"BIRD KILLER!" she shrieked getting a broomstick and started chasing him around trying to hit him with it making civilians laugh even more**

**"GET OUT" she roared as he ran out of the garden,**

**After the mission he went to go report the mission to Naruto only to see him laughing and watching something with all of Kakashi's friends,**

**He saw it and paled, It was the chicken incident.**

**"Kakashi your full of youthful fun!" Gai exploded tears running down his cheeks,**

**"Daddy you killed a chicken, that's mean" Ryu giggled as Kakashi just flushed red watching the full thing**

**"Your a good dancer oh and by the way its all around the village everyone saw it" Naruto beamed**

**"Ryu time to go home" Kakashi pouted trying not to have a full face flush**

**"Ok daddy bye Kushina-Chan" He giggled**

**"Bye Ryu-Kun" She replied back smiling and blushing**

**As they walked out everyone stared at Kakashi laughing,**

**Little did he know that tomorrow would be eventful about the Chicken again**

* * *

How was this chapter?

I tried to make it funny but I'm not sure if it is,

Review what you thing about it please xxx

Kashi out xxx 3


	5. Chapter 5

Next chapters here!

I think the idea of the chicken got boring so I'm not doing another chicken chapter sorry!

Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**Time Skip - 2 years Academy time! Wooooooo!**

* * *

**It was a late warm night in august,**

**Rin and Kakashi were snuggling together like they did every night Ryu was staying at his friend , Fugaku's house, Fugaku had dark black hair with dark blue ****eyes and the same skin tone as his mother, Ino.**

**He unfortunately has his father's stoic attitude but at least he could joke around and smiled at Ryu's jokes,**

**It started to rain and the lights went out in the Hatake house which made Rin squeak**

**"Eek! Its dark!" **

**"calm down Rin-Chan" she could hear him laughing**

**"It's not funny Kashi!" **

**"Is too"**

**"Is not!"**

**"Is too"**

**"ITS NOT NOW QUIT IT HATAKE" He thought she looked like Tsunade after Master Jiraiya was caught peeking at her for a moment with that glare **

**"Ok its not" He soothed by planting butterfly kisses over her neck and collar bone,**

**"Mmm..." He could tell she loved it so he continued making her feel pleasurable by flipping her over and removing their clothing bit by bit until they both lay there nude and making out,**

* * *

**The next morning sun was shining threw the curtains and onto their bodies illuminating them as they lay their in a light sleep,**

**Kakashi was the first to wakeup so he decided to lay their holding onto Rin stroking her hair and smiling softly at her face**

_**'She really is beautiful when she sleeps' **_**He thinks admiring her peaceful features, smirking to himself when Rin starts to stir and wiggle while her eyes flutter open**

**"Hello sleeping beauty" He teased**

**"Hello yourself Beastie" She threw back smirking **

**"You weren't saying that last night" He grinned as the door to their room flew open revealing a red-faced Ryu who was obviously listening in, **

**"EWWWWWW" He squealed running out while Kakashi and Rin sat their in shock eventually blushing and getting up to shower and get changed,**

* * *

**After they got ready Rin told them she was going shopping while Kakashi took Ryu to the academy,**

**"So...You won't tell anyone what you saw and heard this morning right Ryu?" Kakashi worried**

**"Don't worry Tou-San I wont" He grinned**

**"Thank goodness" He sighed, Relieved**

**"So be good at the academy and sit next to Kushina and Fugaku alright?"**

**"Ok!"**

**"Have fun and remember to ignore the Sensei's if they insult you and the other kids if they bother you"**

**"I will Tou-San" He gave a little smile as they approached the academy**

**Ryu's smile dissapeared as the other children saw him and started whispering to each other**

**"Thats him"**

**"Dad told me he's a monster"**

**"He looks girly"**

**"He's the one my mother told me to avoid or I'd die"**

**Kakashi noticed the way his son looked so he ruffled his hair and pointed to the pink haired girl his son liked and his friend the Uchiha Heir**

**"Ryu-Kun!" Kushina gave him a huge hug while Fugaku gave him his Smile/Smirk**

**"Hey come on the class is starting" He pointed out**

**"Have fun kids, I'll pick you all up and then we'll meet Kushina and Fugaku's parents at the Ramen stand after school," Kakashi grinned and watched them all go to class**

**"Good Luck Kids" He murmured remembering his academy days**

* * *

Thats the end of chapter 4!

Review please!

see you next time!

Kashi out! Xxx 3


	6. Chapter 6

It's school time!

I love this story so far but from here on out it gets a bit more... Wild? yeah, ill go with that word,

Hope you enjoy! R&R please,

now go on, get to class the bells just gone.

* * *

**The group of 3 just entered the class and were already awed by the room,**

**their were desks in rows of three going up and across,**

**On each desk was a questionnaire about themselves and what they do in their free-time as-well as their dislikes and likes.**

**At the front of the classroom was a whiteboard with the seating plan set out so when the Hatake-Uzu-Uchiha group got there they all smiled when they saw who they were next to,**

**It was Ryu first then Kushina and lastly it was Fugaku while on the row behind it was Kib Inuzuka (Son of Kiba and Hinata) who was next to Tenji Hyuga (Son of Neji and TenTen) and by the window was Shinto ( son of Shino and an Arurame civilian).**

**On the last row was Chu Akamichi who was Chouji's little boy while his mother was the new owner of a BBQ restaurant, Shikari Nara (Temari and Shikamaru's Daughter) and the rest of the classroom were just the children of some Chunin and Jonin adults.**

**Although their was one student who loved to bully others, and since Ryu was a Jinchuriki he wanted to mess with him the most,**

**The boys name was Kinji Kamikaze and local bully who's dream was to become a famous Hunter-nin who has a flee on sight.  
**

**"Hey look it's Little mister silver! Wheres your blankie? did you lose it?"**

**His outburst caused a few people to snicker while Ryu blushed a bit at the attention but the next voice made Kinji's plan backfire**

**"Why, where's yours? oh their it is! It's sticking out over your pants. oh wait, that's just your underwear never mind but nice choice, My little pony pants are great." Fugaku's remark made the snickers turn into full-blown laugher, Kushina was literally on the floor in tears from the joke Fugaku said while Ryu was laughing a bit.  
**

**"hey um Fugaku?"**

**"Yeah? What?"**

**"Thanks for...um...helping me" Ryu smiled a bit**

**"No worries" He smirked back**

**Next thing they knew a loud voice boomed out**

**"SIT DOWN AND BE QUIET!" ah, it was nice to see Iruka hasn't changed**

**Next thing they knew they were in their seats and the whole classroom was quiet while Iruka made a speech about what they would learn in the academy over the next 4-5 years and what the rules were.**

**"Ok, **

**you may of noticed there is a sheet of paper with questions in, I want you to answer them truthfully and I will collect them after your done then give you a change to meet the others, If you need me I'll be in the Chunin lounge"****  
**

_**'Ok, this sounds easy, right, **__**Question.1. What is your name? Easy!' **_**Ryu answered all the questions in a span of 20 minutes while some others were done, then he got an idea.**

**"Hey Kushina-Chan, Fugaku how bout we go look around the academy building," he whispered,**

**"But what if we get caught? what would we do?" Fugaku ALWAYS thought ahead in these situations**

**"Easy, we either run, hide or say we got lost trying to find Iruka sensei and make up a lie about why we were looking for him, Consider it as training" **

**"I think it sounds fun, lets do it" Kushina grinned **

**"Fine, but if it goes south then I'm blaming you two and will say you forced me to go,"**

**"No problem, they'll believe you anyway cause no-one wants to believe a 'Demon' like me" Ryu muttered Glaring at the table while Kushina frowned sadly at that, she can see how much it hurt Ryu that the village blames him and see's him as the Sanabi**

***sigh* Come on lets go"**

**"Yay!" Ryu and Kushina beamed at Fugaku with big, toothy smiles**

**The group of three snuck out of the classroom and made it down the hall until a shinobi caught them**

**"Hey! You kids should be in class! Get back here!"**

**"Crap! Run for it!" Ryu commanded them to move it,**

**All three kids started to run down the corridor with the ninja chasing them, they turned left down the corridor then ran up the stairs that lead to the second floor while two other shinobi started helping the first**

**"Look theirs some more stairs we'll go up them quick!" Kushina pointed out**

**As they climbed up the stairs they realised they were on the roof, **

**"Crap! we can't get away" Ryu growled as the kids ran to the edge of the school building**

**"Hey you kids get here now!" The first shinobi panted after the chase**

**"Hey look who it is! Its the Demon Kid, heh lets get him" With that two of the ran at Ryu**

**Ryu new this would happen so he took Fugaku's arm and Kushina's hand and jumped off of the roof landing on a fruit cart,**

**"Lets go I know were to!" With that Ryu took Kushina and Fugaku to the Hokage mountain while the shinobi were chasing them still,**

* * *

**2 Hours later...**

* * *

**They just got to the mountain and kept running until they got to the edge**

**"Oh crap! There's nowhere left to run" Ryu cursed under his breath for his own stupidity**

**"Hey kids come here we wont hurt you" The Bulkish Shinobi suggested**

**"Kushina...Fugaku...go with them.." Ryu commanded **

**"Well...ok.." Kushina and Fugaku started walking to them until the shinobi grabbed them and wouldn't let them go,**

**"I have these now you go and kill the brat" He smirk while the children had looks of shock, fear and anger**

**"Sure" with that he charged at Ryu knowing he would step back which he did**

**Ryu took a step back then realised he was falling of the mountain with Fugaku and Kushina shouting after him**

**Everyone in the village looked towards the mountain and saw him falling then cheered,**

**Kakashi and Rin heard and decided to look that direction only to have their hearts stop when they see Ryu falling,**

**"RYU!" Rin cried into Kakashi's chest**

**'This is it! Im gonna die!' next thing he knew he was caught by a man with Blonde hair and blue eyes wearing a cloak **

**"Your the...Fourth Hokage" He awed**

**"Yep, I'm back thanks to a stupid snake with reanimation techniques" He grinned**

**After Ryu was saved he took him to the top again where he saw two shinobi man-handling two children**

**"KUSHINA! FUGAKU!" Ryu was pissed at this**

**'Kushina? wait...she's my...Grandchild'**

**"R-Ryu-Kun! Your alive!"**

**"RYU!" an all to familiar voice shouted to him making everyone turn around**

**"Kaa-San! Tou-San!" Ryu Jumped out of Minato's arms and bounced into Kakashi's**

**"What the Hell did you think you were doing! When I saw you fall my heart stopped" Kakashi scolded softy**

**"I' sorry its just they chased us around and when Fugaku and Kushina went to them he grabbed them and one of them tried to attack me so I moved back and fell" Ryu sniffled into his fathers vest,**

**"Ryu-Kun I think your mother would like a hug too" Kakashi mentioned while handing him to Rin as he turned to glare at the shinobi**

**"So you think its fun scaring kids huh, ****who's the idiot who attacked my son"** He growled

**"Nii-San what happened!" Kakashi turned around to see Naruto running up to him**

**"These idiots attacked the kids after chasing them around causing Ryu to fall of the cliff and be safed by your father who was reanimated by Kabuto"**

**Naruto saw Minato looking at his granddaughter smiling**

**"Dad, Thank you for helping Nii-san and Ryu" He smiled**

**"Nii-San? It was no problem, he looks just like Kakashi" Minato laughed**

**Naruto snorts then remembers something**

**"Sakura! Kushina come over here" he called out to them and grinned as they made their way to him**

**"Sakura this is my...uh...reanimated father Minato Namikaze the fourth Hokage" He grinned at the same time his father just waved and smiled**

**"If he's your Tou-San then he's my...Jiji!" Kushina ginned hoping it would make him go red,**

**"Thats right, and he's old too" Naruto smirked at his fathers face and laughed when he heard Kakashi snicker which he laughed harder when Rin gave hiim a Knock over the head**

**"Hey Nii-San! It looks like your not the only one with a wife who gets angrier than Granny-Nade when Pervy-Sage peeks huh?" He ends up on the floor next after Sakura hit him**

**"What was that!" She seethed**

**"Well Naruto, it seems you found someone who takes after your mother in attitude, kind when happy but hell when mad" Minato mused flinching a bit at the glare Sakura sends him**

**"Well after that I bet Naruto's mother would hit you so.." Sakura then hits Minato over the head**

**"OW! Naruto your wife hit me!" He pouts**

**"Sensei be a man, I don't give into Rins anger I fight back" Kakashi points out,**

**"Oh really" Rin growls**

**"No Rin-Chan! ummm...Your cute?" Kakashi chuckles nervously**

**"Tou-San?" Ryu asks**

**"Yes Ryu?"**

**"Didn't you say something similar to that this morning when I was listening in from outside your bedroom door?" He asks all too innocently**

**Rin and Kakashi instantly turn red from the snickers from the others and the question Ryu asks**

**"Time to go!" Kakashi blurts out suddenly**

**"Bye!" with that the Hatakes left,**

**"Cute family" Minato confesses**

**"Mines cuter" Naruto muses**

**"Whos family? Sakura warns**

**"YOUR family is cuter Sakura-Chan" Naruto sweat-dropped**

**"Whats for dinner" Sakura realises**

**"RAMEN!" all three pipe up,**

**"Oh no, now there's three Ramen addicts" Sakura dead-pans**

**The Namikaze-Uzumaki group then head off to the Ramen stand leaving Fugaku there all alone,**

_**'They forgot about me**_**_ completely'_ He decides to go home and read so he just walks off on his own**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, Next one will be up soon!

Minato's back, Horray!

Now theres three hokages alive!

N/A: Tsunade's travelling around with Jiraiya at the moment she will make an appearance into the story soon!

Please Review! Bye!

Kashi out Xxx 3


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6 now! I like the way my story is working out!

I'm not sure if Rin's an orphan so I'll have it as she has only her father who left the village after she and Kakashi started dating,

It came to me in a dream I had...

Enjoy!

R&R

* * *

**It was Sunday morning and a week after the Academy incident,**

**Kakashi was having a cup of coffee and Ryu was having milk and a cookie.**

**"Ryu remember that we will start your training next week" Kakashi smiled while watching his son**

**"Right" The little boy grinned**

**At first the house was quiet but then Rin put one of her favourite songs on that could be heard all over the building,**

**Kakashi and Ryu sighed**

**"Kaa-Sans happy, but why?"**

**"I don't know" Kakashi was also wondering why**

**"KASHI-KUN! GUESS WHAT!" Rin's screams soon reached his ears**

**"What?" He asked getting even more confused**

**"Naruto sent us a letter saying my father was coming back!" She handed him the letter**

**Kakashi frowned a bit at that**

**"As in the father that used to hit you before he left the village when we were 14?" Kakashi asked**

**"Well...maybe...but it says that he changed" Rin asked a bit unsure herself about him**

**"So whens he coming back?" He asked**

**"Today..." she was cut off by knocking on the door**

**"I'll get it!" Ryu piped up as he ran for the door**

**The door was heard opening followed by a "who are you?" from little Ryu then a much lower voice was heard**

**"Well I can see you have no manners! I'm looking for my daughter, Rin, I just got back and it says she lives here"**

**"Oh! I'll go get Kaa-San!" then little pitter patters of feet were heard over the song still on the radio,**

**"Kaa-San theres someone here come on!" he says taking her hand and leading her to the door with Kakashi in tow**

**When Rin got to the door a grunt was heard**

**"I see you had his child, obviously he needs to learn manners though"**

**"Says the one who used to beat his daughter" Kakashi glared, after-all when someone insults his family he gets mad, but no-one dares say it to his face!**

**"She needed to grow a backbone, always so weak, no wonder her mother died giving birth to her" Toma Nohara Replied**

**Rin could practically hear Kakashi growl and feel that Kakashi wanted to rip the man's head off so she walked back to him and leaned her head on his shoulder while he wrapped an arm around her waist**

**"This is my family, as far as I'm concerned they are the only ones I have left now I want you to leave" Rin said while flinching a bit at the glare he sent her which Kakashi felt**

**"It appears you have some of a backbone now but not enough, I'm dissapointed to have a daughter like you"**

**"I'm disappointed that I had a father like you" She countered back at him**

**Ryu understood his mother was upset at the man so he did what he would do,**

**He went up to the man and kicked him then bit his hand bit as soon as the mans hand was in his mouth he spat it out**

**"YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Toma tried to hit the boy but he ducked and ran to his fathers side **

**"You smell like rotten eggs but taste worse! Yucky!" Ryu scrunched his nose up to prove his point**

**"I thought that smell was his heart or brain" Kakashi played along smirking at the glare Toma sent them**

**"Now bye bye mean old rotten egg man" Ryu smiled and waved as Toma stormed away.**

**When he was away Rin walked to her bedroom missing the worried looks Kakashi and Ryu sent her**

**"Ryu why don't you go get another cookie?" Kakashi smiled softly as His son went to the kitchen, **

**After that He went to go see how his wife was and heard little whimpers in their bedroom so he frowned and walked in**

**He saw Rin laying on the bed crying into he pillow so he walked up to her and layed down next to her and pulled her up to his chest and kissed her forehead**

**"Its ok don't cry Rin he isn't worth it" He kept trying to calm her down until it was dark,**

**"Tou-San I'm going to bed, Night" Ryu's voice piped up from the other side of the door**

**"Ok goodnight" Kakashi decided it was time to change so he got into his boxer and changed Rin into her silk night gown and held her until they both drifted off to sleep**

* * *

Thats it for chapter 6! I know its short but Its all I could think of for it,

It will continue into chapter though!

Review please 3

Kashi Out 3


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7 now!

Gosh, I'm just flying threw Chapters :o

Now it's time for more of the Hatake life 3

Read And Review Please babehs

* * *

**It was least to say shocking when Toma Nohara barged into the Hokage office startling Minato and Naruto when they were talking about different flavours of ramen and banning vegetables,**

**"Toma Nohara is there a reason for this visit?" Naruto asked pissed at the fact he was bonding with his father only to be interupted.**

**"I want Ryu Hatake to be executed" He announced**

**"Hell no, No-ones Executing my son bastard" Everyone turned around to see Kakashi was there and pissed at him.**

**"He attacked me! He's some kind of monster!" he screamed only to be punched in the face by Kakashi,**

**"He has heard nothing but that word since he was born! last time I check he only kicked you and bit you when you upset his mother!" Oh yes, Kakashi was mad **

**Toma kept insulting her and making Kakashi even more angrier**

* * *

**Meanwhile Rin was walking down the street on her way home until she was suddenly dragged into an old alleyway by someone who looked like he was Kakashi's age,**

**"Hello little girl" The mans voice was close to her ears that made a shiver go down her back**

**"Who are you?" she tried to scram but all that came out was a little squeak **

**"I'm someone who was paid good money by your daddy to made you feel special" he grinned**

**That was all she heard as she felt a pain in her neck and fell into darkness **

* * *

**Ryu was walking down the street with Fugaku on the way to the Uchiha estate for one of their sleepovers when Ryu sensed something,**

**"What is it?" Fugaku asked noticing something was wrong with his friend**

**"I sensed something that smelled like my mother" with that he walked to the alley she was abducted from,**

**When he got there he found something and gasped**

**"What?" Fugaku asked**

**"This is my mothers bracelet" He was starting to grow worried**

**"So?" Fugaku was getting confused**

**"So she never goes anywhere without it since my father gave her it and I can sense someone's chakra here and its unfamiliar, we need to find my Tou-San****" **

**So the boys went to the Hokage tower to Kakashi**

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

* * *

**It was late and the kidnapper took Rin to an old shed in the forest of death and he and two of the other men men involved in this tied her to a pole that is keeping the building supported up,**

**It was 2 hours later when Rin woke up to a pain in her neck then she heard a voice that made her flinch**

**"Hello and welcome to our Shed, we hope you like it, we will all have fun in here tonight" With that he grinned showing of yellow teeth **

**"She looks good, Maybe even better when shes free of extra baggage" One of the others smirked while looking at her chest area**

**"Lets see how her lips taste first" With that the first man who spoke before crashed his lips to hers trying to gain access to inside her mouth but when she wouldn't give it he nipped her side causing her to open her mouth to yelp and that's when he took the chance to slide his tongue into her mouth.**

**Tears started to form in her eyes as he didn't stop but when he stopped she felt like it was all over, Oh how wrong she was,**

**He got a knife and cut her shirt staps and slid it down towards her feet, when she felt the cold air hit her chest she felt terrified and her tears were finally released,**

**The third man finally got ready and turned her around and unclipped her bra strap and cut the wires holding it up and let it fall to the floor,**

**The pain only continued for Rin as the second man came and squeezed her breasts causing her to cry out.**

**The pain continued until the men took it even farther than before...**

* * *

**With Ryu and Fugaku...**

* * *

**They both burst threw the Hokage office doors surprising everyone in the room but when Kakashi saw Ryu like that he got worried**

**"Ryu what's wrong?" He asked**

**"Someone's taken Kaa-San!" He blurted out startling everyone**

**"We found this in an alley after Ryu sensed something, It had Rin-Sans Chakra on it but also an Unknown Chakra scent" Fugaku handed the Bracelet to Kakashi**

**"Ok I'll summon Pakkun to help find her" Kakashi was really worried about Rin**

**"_Summoning Jutsu!_" Kakashi cried when a poof was heard and a little brown dog appeared**

**"Yo what's up?" Pakkun asked**

**"Pakkun I need you to find Rin, You remember her scent" He replied**

**"Before that you might want to take a blanket" Toma grinned and Kakashi glared when he got a blanket from the couch in the Office**

**"Sure" Pakkun sniffed the bracelet and caught her Chakra**

**"Follow me!" He jumped out of the window,**

**"Ryu go to Fugaku's and tell them something came up I'll go find her don't worry"**

**"Right" With that everyone headed out to their destinations**

* * *

**When They found where Rin was something definitely seemed off,**

**They walked closer to the shed when Naruto blurted out**

**"I hear something...Someone's crying!" With that he knocked the door down and went paler than a ghost covered in white paint,**

**"What is it?" When Minato walked in he saw it and ran back out and vomited up his lunch **

**"Why did Sensei vomit..." Kakashi trailed of when he saw Rin his eyes widened and his heart stopped,**

**There was Rin, His Rin, HIS wife tied to a pole naked with her chest all red and wet while in-between her legs was blood and other fluids that don't appear unless...something bad happened**

**"Rin!" He ran to her and cut her down and pulled her to his chest while wrapping a blanket around her and lifting her up concerned she flinched thinking the men were back but when she realised it was Kakashi she relaxed and closed her eyes**

**"We need to get her to the Hospital!" Minato grimaced **

**"Lets go" Naruto was oddly quiet as they travelled back **

_**'Rin...What happened...Don't worry you'll be fine' **_**Kakashi hoped as they took no breaks and zoomed back to the hospital in Record time.**

* * *

What happened to Rin? Will she be ok? Will the men who hurt her get caught?

What will Kakashi do when he found out Toma caused her pain?

For everyone who got confused about Toma he doesn't exist, I just made him up,

Please Review!

Kashi Out 3 xxx


	9. Chapter 9

Now its Chapter 8 of The Hatake Family,

It's going to have some sad news for the Hatake clan when they find out what happened and the problem it caused for Rin and Kakashi,

Read to find out, Reviews are liked and feel free to put your opinion of the story so far on the reviews.

Have Fun Reading it

Xxx

* * *

**It was late in Konoha and everything was peaceful, Well, Not everything...**

**Currently our favourite lightning user's wife was in hospital after he and the Hokages, Found her in an old building in a forest known for its evilness inside**

** Sakura Uzumaki was giving Rin a checkover while Naruto was interrogating Toma, Kakashi was waiting to hear about Rin and Minato was there to give Kakashi support and to see how his female student was.**

**"I sware if Toma has something to do with this I WILL kill him" Kakashi growled out wishing he could give the man a slow, painful death,**

**"I'm sure Rin will be fine Kakashi, shes strong and doesn't give up" Minato tried to sooth him**

**"Hm, Somehow that doesn't make me feel any better Sensei" He replied muttering**

**"I know..." Minato decided to leave it at that**

* * *

2 Hours Later...

* * *

**"Kaka-Sensei?" Sakura asked coming out of Rin's room,**

**"Is she ok?!" He asked desperately,**

**"She was...Severely Raped, There was alot of bleeding so we had to stop that, nothing was too badly damaged but there was so much fluid from...the men who did this we had to flush it out of her system, I'm afraid that after we did that she became sterile, I'm sorry Sensei but she can't have children...shes awake and able to have Visitors and be discharged soon****" with that Sakura walked away giving Minato a look that told him to look after them,**

**Kakashi and Minato walked into the room where Rin was, **

**She saw them and smiled weakly feeling upset and embarrassed at what happened and how she looked then,**

**"Hi.." She tried her best to hide her tears but they just flew out of her eyes so Kakashi walked over to her and sat down while giving her a big hug and tried to not cry himself like he felt like doing when he found out what happened**

**"Rin...Don't blame yourself, you didn't know this would happen.." Kakashi tried to sooth her but it didn't work because she didn't stop crying, **

**Minato noticed that the family needed some time to heal so he walked out of the room turning around to give them a sad smile and find who did this to his student and was going to give them hell for ruining this happy family's happiness**

**"I'm sorry Kaka-Kun...if I wasn't weak this wouldn't of happened" She continued to cry into his chest and blame herself**

**"Rin your not weak, Your strong and brave, you just..got taken by surprise, You didn't know this would happen now don't blame yourself" He managed to stop her tears but he still kept her pulled to his chest as he rubbed circles in her back,**

* * *

Meanwhile at the Tower. . .

* * *

**"You really are a sick, twisted man Toma, You have caused severe pain to two people I'm very close with and your still alive, I'd say you're lucky because if I got my way, you would be dead hanging off the ceiling by your fingers with a hole threw your chest!" Naruto raged feeling little to no empathy for the man**

**"Well I'm not so your going to have to deal with it" He smirked when he saw Naruto's eyes flash red**

**"YOU MISERABLE-" Naruto was cut off from his rant when he felt a hand on his shoulder so he turned around and saw his father with a sad but furious look in his eyes**

**"Naruto . . . Shouting and screaming won't reverse what has happened nor will it make it easier, Rin and Kakashi are going to be fine but they have alot going on now" Minato finished talking to Naruto and moved to Toma**

**"Going to kill me for hurting your little pets? you have no proof I was the one who did this" Toma smirked not knowing what was going to happen next**

**"We can get my sons generations Yamanaka to go through your mind, She's very reliable, either way we will get what we need to have you executed along with your little friends who think its funny to cause so much pain to a married woman with a son." Minato was serious about the man's execution, No-one had the right to hurt his students like this**

**"Naruto we'll put him in a cell for now, Then we will go see how we can solve the problem of how to tell Ryu that his mothers in the hospital"**

**"I think we should leave that to Kakashi Tou-San, He's the boys father so its only natural" Naruto pointed out**

**"Ok then, Lets go" And so the Namikaze's walked to the cells to lock Toma away until his execution**

* * *

With Ryu and Fugaku . . .

* * *

**Ryu and Fugaku were watching T.V in the living room while eating sandwiches,**

**Ryu was on the soft chair with arm rests and Fugaku was sitting in his Fathers lap eating the last of his ham sandwich and watching the way Ryu was acting **

**Ino just came in from the kitchen after making some chocolate brownies for Ryu and his parents once Rin was found to cheer them up but she just received an call interesting call from Kakashi telling her they found Rin and asked if Ryu could stay at the Uchiha estate while he was staying with Rin at the hospital **

**"Ryu-Kun would you like to say over tonight?" she asked the little Hatake boy hoping he would say yes since he didn't have much of a choice,**

**"Yes please, have they found Kaa-San yet?" His eyes held tears that threatened to fall and Ino looked at Sasuke and he understood that they need to make up an excuse so being the Uchiha prodigy he is he made up the best excuse he can "They have but they have her at the Hospital to make sure she's ok, which she is but they just want to make sure nothings wrong so don't worry now why don't you too get ready for bed and we'll be up soon" Sasuke smiled understanding that Ino needed to tell him something**

**When the children when upstairs Ino sat down and Sasuke put his arm around her waist like he usually did every time she sat next to him and leaned on him "So what's wrong? Is it about the baby or something else" Sasuke asked**

**"No Kakashi called and they found Rin" Ino relayed the events and every time she mentioned things they got worse and he ended up getting paler from shock or anger someone would hurt his sons friends family the way they did**

**In the end Sasuke decided to get the police force he managed to bring back out to look for the men who did this**

**"...Yeah...yeah ok thanks...bye" Sasuke just hung up the phone after talking to one of the police commanders, The Yamanakas were a big help in the police force considering they wanted to join when the Clan heads daughter married Sasuke,**

**"They said the men who did this have already left the village, apparently they find men who want to get revenge on women so they get hired and do this alot,, but lucky for us one of them died, someone's getting information out of his body" Sasuke sumerised with the snake he summoned and told him to go tell Naruto about the information he's gathered and to give the Hatake's support**

**"Kakashi told us not to tell Ryu about the fact Rin's Sterile now, and that he wants to do it himself"**

**"Alright, now lets go to bed, Its been a big and busy day" Sasuke stopped talking to lift up Ino bridal style and smirked at her little squeak**

* * *

With Kakashi and Rin. . .

* * *

**Rin and Kakashi were still cuddling but their positions were different to last time, Kakashi was laying on the bed and Rin was lying on top of him, her head on top of his chest listening to his heartbeat and calming her down.**

**"I asked Ino if she and Sasuke could have Ryu stay over for the night and I also asked them not to say anything about your . . .situation until your ready to leave and we'll tell him together" Kakashi explained the plan to Rin but got a bit more worried about her when all she did was nod**

**Before he got a chance to ask her if anything still hurts a nurse came in carrying a chart and a pill with a up of water**

**"Mrs Hatake you are free to be discharged today as soon as you have had this medicine it will cancel out all the pain still lingering where the men entered you and/or touched you, we have also found out that the cause of the reason you are sterile now is because when he entered you he gave you a disease that while no longer is in your system caused alot of damage to your ovaries causing them to break down the eggs and become infertile, good afternoon" with that she left**

**"The nurse could of at least stopped saying 'when he entered you' kami she makes it sound like it was nice!" Kakashi grumbled glaring at the door**

**After Rin finished taking the medicine she smiled softly at Kakashi before frowning "It wasn't, It felt terrible, It hurt and I felt sick when it happened and I wish if anything it was as gentle as you are but it wasn't and it wasn't you no matter how much I wish it was because if it was you then I would of been happy since the one I love would of 'entered me' and maybe instead of being sterile Ryu might of been a big brother but that won't happen now"she left off tears rolling down her cheeks when she thought of how to tell Ryu he will be an only child from now on**

**"Rin don't cry, even if we can't have anymore of our own we could adopt, there are many orphans who need homes" Kakashi smiled softly as he wiped the tears off of her purple marked cheeks and helped her stand**

**After Rin handed the glass of empty water to the receptionist and discharged herself, her and Kakashi walked down the street getting looks of sympathy along the way**

**"You think they know?" Kakashi guessed knowing it was all around the village about what happened to Rin because some of the police force were overheard talking about it by some gossipers**

**"Just ignore them, they'll stop eventually" after saying that they both found themselves at their home/estate and walked in to get some rest**

* * *

Thats the end of Chapter 8.

Hope you liked it because I had to re-write this one when I accidentally deleted the first draft of it, Uh-Oh.

Well please review what you thought of it and I'll see you when Chapter 9 is Updated and feel free to read my One-Shot or my other story that is currently being wrote as-well on my profile.

This chapter is exactly 2.000 words and it may not be my largest chapter but its one of my best and I hope to write even more amazing chapters in the near future.

Bye.

Kashi out Xxx


End file.
